They do what!
by fandidot
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when Sakura tries to confess her love for Sasuke? What Neji does on Myspace? How Shikamaru came to crush on Temari and Gaara decided he liked Hinata? Well, here's your chance to find out!


**(A/N This is dedicated to the following people! WOOHOO-NESS!**

**Raine315**

**Shounzo-chan**

**Yes, those are some of my friends from school .)**

**Disclaimer: We all have a mutual agreement.**

**I know you, you know me,**

**I don't own Naruto so don't kill me!**

**Sakura's Day:**

It was a normal day in Konoha! Hahahahaha! You didn't believe that did you? That's right, it was… THE DAY THAT EVERYONE DOES RANDOM CRAP THAT MAKES NO DAMN SENSE WHATSOEVER! Try saying that 3 times fast =]. Well, Sakura just got the nerve to tell Sasuke that she's loves him!

"Tenten! Guess what? I'm gonna tell Sasuke I love him!" Sakura screeched.

"Big damn deal, you do it every two episodes," Tenten replied casually.

"Hmph! You're just mad because you can't tell Neji how you feel!"

"That's 'cause we're dating, bitch!" Sakura walked away after that… as she was walking she finally found-

"ZOMG! SASUKE!" She screamed.

"Oh, hi pink bitch"

"Sasuke, I love you!"

"B-b-but…. I love Naruto (Collective audience gasp)" Just then, Orochimaru showed up and bitch-slapped Sasuke with a Capri-sun.

"Sasuke! Me and Kabuto are the only ones allowed to be gay!" And with that, he disappeared in a cloud of stupid-smoke (Stupid smoke! Part of a nutritious breakfast!).

"Well you know what Sasuke? It doesn't matter because I love Itachi!" So then she decided to find Itachi and confess her undying love for him (Which just so happens to have started the minute before). She found Itachi playing hopscotch with the kids. (Itachi's thoughts: Damn it! Stupid Konoha kids always cheat at this game! Don't they know I'm Uchiha Itachi?! The one that has fan girls?! **FAN GIRLS!!!!!**)

"Uchiha Itachi! I've been madly in love with you ever since Sasuke turned me down two minutes ago!"

"But my love belongs to the secret art of hopscotch! Oh and I'm NOT GAY!!!!!! Now where is Kisame… (Suggestiveness, lol)"

"Fine! I'll just go tell Neji that I love him!" So she went to find Neji. When she found Neji, he was on myspace (Where he has friends named "Fate-man, The_One_And_Only_destiney, fate-man2, destiney_rox, and Fatey-mc-fatey-fate" and his own name was 'I-pwn-you-n00bz').

"Neji! I love you, even though you look like a total homo!"

"…bitch. And I'm dating Tenten." Then, a rainbow appeared out of nowhere and Ash Ketchum started tap dancing! Hiashi and Hanabi started to dance to 'skater-boy'.

"This is getting annoying! I'm telling Shikamaru I love him!" She then went to tell Shikamaru that she loved him. She found Shikamaru on a hill staring at clouds.

"Shikamaru…. I love you!"

"Pie"

"w-what?"

"Troublesome is SO last season. I'm saying pie now."

"Did you hear me?!"

"I'm going to re-invent rubber"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I love pie, clouds, pie, naps, pie, Temari, pi- damn it! I just said Temari didn't I?!" Ino jumped out of a bush holding a tape recorder and shoved it in his face.

"Hell yeah! Now all I have to do is something seemingly evil and ruin your life forever! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ino started coming up with random evil plots, and Sakura just backed away slowly.

"If Gaara rejects me, I'm going to kill someone!" Gaara, stoic as ever, was just staring out of a window by the time Sakura found him.

"Gaara-kun! I love you! I never loved anyone else, but only loved-"

"Sabaku kyuu!" So Sakura's blood stained the floors! "Now… where is Hinata…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is a piece I took up writing while I have writer's block for "Temari's musical love life". This will be about the kunoichi of Naruto and what they do in their free time =]**

**Japanese vocab time!**

**Konnichiwa- good day/hello**

**Ohayo- good morning**

**Hai- yes**

**Onegai- please**

**Arigatou- thank you**

**Kuso- damn!**

**Shimatta- shit!**

**Yamette- stop**

**Matte- wait**


End file.
